


The Bird and the Bee

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena’s fairy costume is too small. What’s a boyfriend to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> re: GW's treasure trove of [official art](http://i184.photobucket.com/albums/x14/Sherrie_Omnicat/Misc/Promo-FairiesLarge.jpg)

When Relena emerged from the bathroom at long last, she was wearing... a strapless bra and panties only.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s too small,” she explained, tossing the glittery gauze wings, wreaths of plastic flowers and satin mini dress into his lap with an exasperated sigh. “My _breasts_ don’t fit.”  
  
“That’s a first.”  
  
“I know, it’s ridiculous. I’m starting to wonder if they didn’t accidentally give me an especially large children’s size.”  
  
“But the other measurements are fine?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Give me your bra.”  
  
Now Relena raised an eyebrow. “And here I was worrying that this costume might make you jealous.”  
  
He spent the next fifteen minutes pinning flowers to her bra, while Relena watched and did nothing to avoid distracting him; she was quite interested to know how many flowers he would end up using.  
  
“Do you think this is enough?” he asked eventually, holding up the decorated scrap of fabric. Relena couldn’t decide whether to pout in disappointment or kiss him for his ever so thorough, if often obfuscatingly subtle, thoughtfulness.  
  
A few more pins and raised eyebrows, lots of fumbling and roughly half an hour of distraction later, Relena’s fairy costume could pass for perfectly ordinary. She turned and twisted in front of the mirror to make sure nothing was showing, and when Heero was done cleaning himself up, asked teasingly: “Are you sure you won’t be jealous?”  
  
He smirked. “I think I’ll dress up after all. Nobody would even think of coming between a killer bee and its prey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
